The most screwed up person in the world
by HRL
Summary: TRADUCTION ! Après la journée passée à Trenton, House n'arrive pas à dormir. SPOILERS 6x22


Première fic que je poste depuis un bon bout de temps, deuxième traduction que je poste et première fic sur House. J'ai bien envie de me mettre à l'écriture mais l'éternelle insatisfaite que je suis risque de mettre plusieurs semaines avant d'arriver à bout de quelque chose ressemblant à une histoire. Alors en attendant, j'ai décidé de vous faire découvrir quelques perles que j'ai découvertes sur la partie anglaise de ce site (notamment des post 6x22 je pense, parce que la scène finale est tellement belle que ça serait trop dur d'attendre jusqu'à septembre). Donc je commence avec ce petit OS, pas très long mais plein de douceur. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi et que ma traduction rend justice au texte d'origine. D'ailleurs, si vous cherchez à le lire, le titre est le même en anglais.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartiens, House et Cuddy (ainsi que Wilson, Chase et autres à mon plus grand malheur) sont la propriété de la Fox et l'histoire appartient à _**Winnywriter**_. Je ne fais que la traduire.

**Prairing :** Huddy, What Else ?

**Spoiler : **Saison 6 et en particulier le 6x22

Je crois que c'est tout ! Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

**The most screwed up person in the world**

Il faisait chaud dans l'appartement, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisque le mois d'Avril était déjà bien avancé. Cependant, House eut la chair de poule et frissonna. Il s'assit lentement, tentant de calmer son pouls trop rapide, et s'essuya le front. Il dégoulinait de transpiration.

Tout était sombre et silencieux. Il n'y avait pas un bruit de voiture dans la rue, personne ne remuant dans l'appartement du dessus, même pas un seul bruit d'insecte. C'était un matin calme et silencieux. En fait, le seul son qu'il entendait en ce moment était celui de sa propre respiration, irrégulière et inégale.

Les images et les sons qui avaient été si vifs quelques secondes plus tôt s'évanouissaient lentement : les cris, le sang, les dernières inspirations difficiles et ce regard mourant à la fois sincère et terrifié. Rien que d'y repenser, il sentit son estomac se retourner.

Un léger soupir, et le son de quelqu'un remuant sur le lit à ses côtés le sortit de ses pensées. Une main caressa doucement son épaule nue. Il se demanda pendant un moment s'il devait se tourner vers elle ou non, et décida de ne pas le faire.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Il lança un regard dans sa direction. Ses yeux étaient fatigués mais sincères, ses cheveux emmêlés et le drap enroulé autour de sa poitrine. Il acquiesça légèrement. "Tu as fait un cauchemar ?" Continua-t-elle bien qu'elle semblait être parfaitement au courant de ce à quoi il pensait.

"Non", mentit House. Sa voix était dure et hagarde. "Je réfléchissais".

"Tu devrais dormir" insista Cuddy, sa main ne quittant pas son épaule.

"Oui… Dans une minute." La chaleur de ses doigts disparue alors qu'il se leva et boita lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il alluma la lumière, il découvrit un véritable chaos : un trou béant dans le mur, un miroir brisé en mille morceaux dans la baignoire, une bouteille de Vicodin et son contenu éparpillé sur le sol, les pansements sanglants dans la poubelle. Il éteignit la lumière.

Il se dirigea à l'aveuglette jusqu'au lavabo et ouvrit le robinet, laissant l'eau fraîche couler sur ses doigts, puis aspergeant son visage. L'eau dégoulinait lentement vers sa nuque et son torse. Sa blessure à l'épaule piqua et sa jambe tremblait.

Alors que la lumière s'alluma une seconde fois, House leva la tête. Cuddy le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant et compréhensif, les bras le long du corps. Il se détourna d'elle, regardant le sol alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

"Tu sais," commença-t-elle d'une voix douce et réconfortante, "c'est normal si tu es bouleversé… "

"Je sais." Il ne la regardait pas. Il préférait regarder l'eau couler dans l'évier.

"Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

"Je le _sais_", dit-il avec plus de force. Cuddy resta silencieuse. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers elle. Si son ton l'avait vexée, elle ne le montrait pas. Il retourna sur regard sur l'évier. "C'est ce que tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire…"

"Tu veux en parler ?" Demanda-t-elle, en connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Non."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Elle l'observait. Il observait l'eau. Il y voyait se refléter les derniers moments d'Hannah, la peur et l'impuissance se lisaient dans ses yeux. Il sentit la bile lui remonter à la gorge. Puis, dans un clignement d'œil, tout avait disparu. La seule chose qu'il voyait était l'eau qui continuer de couler dans l'évier.

"Je voudrais… qu'elle ne soit pas morte." dit-il doucement, se rendant à peine compte de ce qu'il était vraiment en train d'avouer. Il sentit la douceur de ses doigts sur lui de nouveau, caressant le bas de sa nuque. Elle se pencha et éteignit l'eau.

"Je ne peux rien faire pour ça." Il la regarda et réalisa qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus. Dans un sens, ça ne le dérangeait pas et elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier de son côté.

Serait-elle venue si Hannah avait survécu, ou serait-elle toujours fiancée à Lucas ? House se demanda si la mort d'Hannah avait été « _nécessaire_ » pour qu'il ait la chance de connaître le bonheur. La question horrible et inévitable qu'il espérait pouvoir ignorer arriva néanmoins : Est-ce qu'il renoncerait à Cuddy si cela pouvait ramener Hannah ? Dire non faisait de lui un homme méprisable, froid et égoïste. Mais dire oui ferait de lui un menteur. Il ne renoncerait à Cuddy pour rien au monde.

Il voyait qu'elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle tendit la main pour éteindre la lumière avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils firent l'amour pour la deuxième fois cette nuit. Après cela, ils s'allongèrent en silence, simplement pour profiter de la présence de l'autre. Sans s'en rendre compte, Cuddy caressait l'égratignure sur la joue de House.

"Dors House", dit-elle d'une voix qui montrait qu'elle-même était en train de sombrer.

"Mhm… " Soupira-t-il. Il la rapprocha de lui. "Je t'aime… " Marmonna-t-il. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent et elle changea de position pour se tourner vers lui et dire quelque chose. Cependant, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il dormait déjà.


End file.
